Felipe Calderón/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Felipe Calderón - Horst Köhler.jpg| Ambos jefes de Estado, saludaron a miembros de la comunidad mexicana que se reunieron en los jardines del Palacio de Bellevue. DW Christian Wulff - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de Alemania, Christian Wulff (i), estrecha la mano de su homólogo mexicano, Felipe Calderón (d), hoy, lunes 2 de mayo de 2011, durante su encuentro en la Residencia Oficial de los Pinos en Ciudad de México .EFE Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier cheers with his guests about the victory of the German soccer team to the World Cup. Right from him Felipe Calderon, former president of Mexico. Getty Angela Merkel - Felipe Calderón.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON LA CANCILLER FEDERAL DE ALEMANIA, ANGELA MERKEL. Foto: Presidencia de la República Francia * Ver Felipe Calderón - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Calderón y Sarkozy, en Cannes. Foto: AFP Felipe Calderón - François Hollande.jpg| DIÁLOGO. Francois Hollande, presidente de Francia, durante su encuentro con Felipe Calderón al cierre de la cumbre del G-20, en Los Cabos. (Foto: LAN HONGGUANG EL UNIVERSAL ) Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, y la reina Beatrix de los Países Bajos. Info7 Felipe Calderón - Willem-Alexander.jpg| La princesa Máxima, el príncipe Willem-Alexander de Orange y la reina Beatriz de Holanda fueron recibidos por el presidente Felipe Calderón y su esposa Margarita, en Palacio Nacional. (Foto: ALEX CRUZEFE ) Felipe Calderón - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| La Presidencia de la República informa que el Titular del Ejecutivo Federal, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, se reunió esta mañana con el Primer Ministro del Reino de los Países Bajos, Jan Peter Balkenende. Foto: PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPÚBLICA Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Benedicto XVI recibido a su llegada por Felipe Calderón. Foto: Cuartoscuro. Felipe Calderón - Francisco.jpg| El encuentro duró unos 20 minutos y tuvo lugar en uno de los salones de la Casa Santa Marta, la residencia papal en el Vaticano. TWITTER / @FelipeCalderon España * Ver Felipe Calderón - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El ex presidente Felipe Calderón con el rey Juan Carlos de España. Foto: Cuartoscuro Felipe VI - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón acompañado por el príncipe de Asturias. REUTERS Felipe Calderón - Felipe González.jpg| Felipe González Márquez, Carlos Slim Helú (el hombre más rico del mundo), Felipe Calderón Hinojosa (presidente de México) y Fernando Henrique Cardoso (ex presidente de Brasil). Foto: Cuartoscuro. Felipe Calderón - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar se reúne con el expresidente de México Felipe Calderón. Foto: jmaznar.es Felipe Calderón - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón en un abrazo con el presidente español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. AP Felipe Calderón - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Felipe Calderón se saludan en Madrid. (Foto: AP) Italia * Ver Felipe Calderón - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| La primera reunión de Calderón (i) en el viejo continente se llevó acabo con el presidente italiano, Giorgio Napolitano, en el palacio presidencial de Quirinale, en Roma FOTO: AP Felipe Calderón - Romano Prodi.jpg| El Mandatario mexicano (i) se reunió también con el primer ministro de Italia, Romano Prodi, con quien ofreció una conferencia conjunta en el Palazzio Chigi de Roma FOTO: AP Felipe Calderón‏‎‏ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Los presidentes de Argentina, Cristina Kirchner, y México, Felipe Calderón, aparecen junto al primer ministro de Italia, Silvio Berlusconi Felipe Calderón‏‎‏ - Mario Monti.jpg| Los Cabos, BCS.- El presidente Felipe Calderón se reunió con el ministro italiano Mario Monti, en el marco de la reunión del G20. NOTIMEX Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Felipe Calderón - Tarja Halonen.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón, sostuvo un encuentro bilateral con la presidenta de Finlandia, Tarja Halonen, en el marco de la VI Cumbre América Latina y el Caribe-Unión Europea, en Madrid. info7 Reino Unido * Ver Felipe Calderón - Isabel II.jpg| Calderón, que empezó hoy una visita de Estado de cuatro días al Reino Unido, recibió una copia de la novela que data de 1949, cuando Orwell (1903-1950) publicó la obra, y que venía guardada en un estuche de cuero. (AP) Felipe Calderón - Tony Blair.jpg| El exprimer ministro Tony Blair y Felipe Calderón.//FOTO:Cuartoscuro Felipe Calderón - Gordon Brown.jpg| En conferencia con el primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown, el presidente Felipe Calderón abordó el tema del narcotráfico en México y rechazó la posibilidad de enfrentar la narcoviolencia en la frontera con EU mediante un operativo en coordinación con ese país y que implique la participación de ambos ejércitos FOTO: EFE David Cameron - Felipe Calderón.jpg| En el Palacio de Buckingham, el presidente Felipe Calderón se reunió con David Cameron, líder del Partido Conservador británico. Foto: Notimex Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de Rusia, Dmitri Medvédev (I), y su homólogo mexicano, Felipe Calderón. EFE Felipe Calderón - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Al iniciar su participación en el Foro de la APEC, el presidente Felipe Calderón saludó este sábado a Vladimir Putin, presidente de Rusia. FOTO:NTX Fuentes Categoría:Felipe Calderón